Julian Adbelasch
"Let your guilt wash over you, a flood from your own heart. Let it change you, and I will judge what you become." - Character intro General= Background Julian Adbelasch is a high-ranking member of the Galactic Consortium’s Enforcers within the universe of Magical Space Adventures. He holds the rank of Sector 9 Sergeant, giving him leadership and responsibility over all of the Consortium’s law enforcement powers with respect to “sector nine” - the planet Kiara. He reports directly to First Minister Morgan, leader of the Enforcers as a whole, and above her to Chancellor Eynas Marduk of the Galactic Consortium itself. In times of emergency he also reports to the Delta Force, the elite band of Enforcers led by First Minister Morgan directly. As a fraal of Pyrrhus, he is inherently adept at psionics, with particular focus in the schools of metacreativity and telepathy, and while prefers avoiding direct engagements altogether, is known for his “howling chains”, a Shaper manifestation that spawns up to hundreds of rattling, screaming bladed chains that can lock down and subdue entire hordes at a time. To the Enforcers of Sector 9 whom he commands, he is more of a presence than a person; his leadership simply demands obedience and perfection. While he already holds an air of mystique for being the only Fraal in Sector 9, his skill and succinctness in command, tranquility under pressure, and stellar success rate on missions have elevated him to myth-like status among all the lower-level Enforcers. Those who know him closely are few, and they know Julian as a man of few words, one who never takes a break from training or bettering himself, even in times of leisure studying military history and xenopsychology, or performing psionic meditations. He has taken a particularly vested interest in the apprehension and capture of a rogue criminal band called the Space Monkeys, wanted for dozens of counts of thievery, bribery, arson, and murder, among a host of others. Outfits *'Sector 9 Sergeant': His Enforcers uniform, pictured at right (art courtesy of Nelo.) In blue, red/gold, and white. *'Severian Formalities': The formal attire of his home culture on Pyrrhus, long folded robes in various shades of silver and gray in long vertical angled stripes, highly asymmetrical. In silver and gray, gold and white, and violet and black. Weapons *'Howling Chains': Aetheric bladed scythe-chains of a deep violet, pictured at right. *'Remorse's Bidding': Dirty, heavy gray chains with a large black ball on the end instead of blades. Glows faintly periwinkle. *'Gleipnir': A thin white ribbon covered in glowing black ruins. Emanates a faint pink aura. Titles *'Character Level 10': Sector 9 Sergeant *'Offline Crystal Rank': Master of Chains *'100 Ranked Wins': Survivor *'500 Ranked Wins': By Any Means Necessary *'1000 Ranked Wins': The Final Avenger Musical Themes *''Theme:'' The Skies Hold No Angels For Us *''Dungeon:'' The Pantheon (Ain't Gonna Catch You) *''Battle:'' Time Marches On *''Boss:'' Price (Another Version) |-| Gameplay= Overview Special Bravery HP |-| Quotes (General)= |-| Quotes (Character-Specific)= |-|